Taking Care of You For Once
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Quand un ange tombe malade, Raphaël le soigne. Mais quand c'est Raphaël qui va mal, qui donc s'occupe de lui ?


**Taking Care of You For Once**

S'il y avait bien une chose que Raphaël abhorrait par-dessus tout, c'était les épidémies. Surtout quand elles touchaient les petits, et surtout lorsqu'elles étaient salissantes.

Avec la gastro-entérite qui faisait des ravages, on pouvait dire qu'il était servi. Quatre gosses qui vomissaient tripes et boyaux et qui se plaignaient de maux de ventre, poussées de température et migraines, rien que pour cet après-midi. Et à en juger par la tournure des choses, la contagion commençait à peine.

L'Archange brun se frotta les tempes. Il avait l'impression très nette que sa grâce essayait de s'enfuir en lui perçant un trou à travers le front. Et il se sentait un poil gelé, aussi.

Probablement le boulot qui l'énervait. Il se sentirait mieux après une pause.

* * *

Ça faisait au moins trois semaines que Lucifer n'avait pas vu ses trois frères immédiats.

Bon, chez les anges, on considérait le temps différemment, immortalité oblige. Trois semaines, c'était l'équivalent d'un jour ou deux. Et avec les obligations inhérentes au statut d'Archange, il était fréquent que les quatre frères ne se voient qu'en passant pendant une année entière.

Tout de même, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de passer du temps ensemble, une demi-journée ou toute une journée rien qu'à eux. Histoire de relâcher la pression.

Lucifer venait tout juste de rentrer d'une inspection générale de l'Univers – ça faisait partie du travail de l'Étoile du Matin, vérifier l'état des astres et des planètes – et il avait vraiment besoin d'évacuer un peu de tension. Michel avait été appelé en urgence par Père – encore les Léviathans qui semaient le brol au Purgatoire – et Gabriel se trouvait sur Terre, en train de s'assurer que les anges architectes ne faisaient pas trop de dégâts.

Donc, il irait faire chier Raphaël.

Casanier comme l'était le troisième Archange, on était sûr de le trouver à trois endroits en particulier : la bibliothèque, l'infirmerie ou son appartement. Avec l'infirmerie comme localisation la plus probable, vu à quel point il était accro au travail…

« Que tout le Paradis fasse silence et s'émerveille » tonitrua Lucifer en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie à la volée, « voici que l'Étoile du Matin est revenue au bercail ! »

Les neuf chœurs angéliques auraient pu passer dans le silence qui suivit. Dans la pièce, personne. L'Archange aux ailes noires tiqua légèrement.

« Raph ! » hulula-t-il. « Je sais que tu es là ! »

Toujours rien. Connaissant son cadet immédiat, il était bien capable de ne pas répondre, rien que pour lui casser les pieds. Mais on pouvait jouer à deux à ce jeu-là…

D'un pas déterminé, Lucifer se dirigea vers le bureau de son frère, ouvrit la porte… et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Raphaël était assis à son bureau, la tête posée sur la tablette. Visiblement, il avait encore bossé jusqu'à piquer du nez sans prévenir. Ça lui arrivait parfois en plein durant une réunion, ce qui permettait à l'Archange aux ailes noires de ridiculiser impitoyablement son cadet.

« Dis donc, fainéant » lança l'Étoile du Matin en s'avançant pour secouer le dormeur, « ton frère aîné te fait l'immense, que dis-je, l'incalculable honneur de passer te faire coucou et toi tu ronfles ? Espèce de malappris ! »

Il posa la main sur l'épaule du guérisseur et se figea. Raphaël était brûlant. En temps normal, il avait une température assez élevée, mais là… c'était de l'incandescence.

Lucifer sonda rapidement la grâce de son frère : pulsations saccadées et trop rapides. Pas du tout le rythme d'un ange en bonne santé.

« Et merde ! » lâcha le deuxième Archange entre ses dents serrées.

* * *

C'était officiel, Raphaël était patraque, ainsi qu'il le diagnostiqua lui-même dès qu'il réussit à aligner mentalement deux syllabes cohérentes.

D'abord, le mal de crâne. Ensuite sa grâce qui grésillait. Le goût sucré dans sa bouche qu'il avait toujours quand il se sentait nauséeux. Le froid…

Tiens, pourquoi il n'avait plus froid d'un coup ?

Et pourquoi il était allongé ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il était assis à son bureau lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire une pause… Et il ne pouvait pas être tombé de sa chaise, le carrelage n'était pas aussi confortable que la surface sur laquelle il gisait.

Il écarta péniblement les paupières. Une pièce vert clair. Des étagères bourrées de livres fixées aux murs. Comment avait-il fait le déplacement de son bureau à sa chambre ?

L'Archange s'assit et baissa les yeux. Sa grâce pulsa violemment. Il était dans son lit… et en chemise de nuit. Et vu qu'il n'était pas somnambule, ça signifiait que quelqu'un avait profité de son inconscience pour le déshabiller et le coucher. Comme un bébé !

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il releva la tête. Lucifer se tenait dans l'encadrement, lèvres pincées.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu manges ? » interrogea l'Étoile du Matin d'un ton acide. « Je te dis pas le martyre pour te soulever, on croirait que tu bouffes du plomb ! »

« C'est toi qui m'a changé ? » répliqua Raphaël sur le même ton.

Le deuxième Archange agita ses ailes noires d'un air ennuyé.

« Je n'allais tout de même pas te border avec une chemise qui pue la transpirette ! Sérieusement, tu t'es changé ces deux derniers jours ? »

Raphaël s'empara de son oreiller et le jeta à la tête de son frère.

« Salaud ! » s'étrangla-t-il. « Comment tu as pu ? »

Rien qu'à imaginer Lucifer lui retirer ses vêtements et lui en enfiler d'autres, l'Archange à la peau brune sentait sa nausée s'accroître. Il _détestait _le regard des autres sur lui, leur regard sur son corps qu'il essayait de cacher le plus possible, qu'il ne voulait même pas regarder lui-même. Et son frère l'avait vu _pratiquement nu _!

Ses yeux marron le brûlèrent, manquant répandre des larmes chaudes.

« Hé là ! » s'écria l'Étoile du Matin alors que son cadet rejetait ses couvertures et entreprenait de s'asseoir au bord du lit. « Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Je retourne à mon bureau » siffla Raphaël en rassemblant toutes ses forces pour essayer de se lever. « Va me chercher des vêtements propres, tu veux ? »

Le visage de Lucifer se durcit. L'Archange aux ailes noires s'avança, saisit les épaules de son petit frère et le repoussa sur le matelas.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite » s'insurgea le guérisseur en arborant son regard le plus meurtrier.

« Pas question » rétorqua Lucifer, serrant fermement les poignets bruns qu'il plaquait contre la surface molle du matelas. « Si tu étais un de tes patients, tu ne te laisserais pas te lever du lit. Alors, tu va me faire le plaisir de rester sous tes couettes, compris ? »

Les yeux chocolat au lait s'écarquillèrent – de fureur ou de surprise, c'était difficile à dire.

« J'ai des malades » souffla-t-il.

« Oui, mais là, c'est _toi_ qui est malade. Donc, pour cette fois, tu ne penseras qu'à ton nombril et tu me laisseras te tenir le bassin pendant que tu dégobilleras dedans, mon cœur. »

Sous le choc, Raphaël ne réagit pas alors que son frère replaçait les couvertures sur lui.

« Tu va rester là ? » finit-il par lâcher, incrédule.

Lucifer tordit le nez malicieusement.

« Si je ne te surveille pas, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est la vérité ! Toi et Michel, vous êtes pareils, aussi obstinés l'un que l'autre. Et pour ce qui est de s'occuper de lui-même, Michel, j'aime autant te rappeler qu'il faut l'y obliger. »

L'Archange à la peau brune prit l'air grincheux.

« Je suis sensé m'occuper des autres, pas l'inverse » râla-t-il.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais, tu es le médecin des anges et tout le bataclan, mais moi, je suis ton frère aîné, et donc tu peux être sûr que je ne bougerais pas de cette chambre avant que tu aies récupéré. C'est clair, soldat ? » fit-il en imitant les intonations exactes du Protecteur du Paradis.

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« …Je te hais, tu le sais, ça ? »

« Tout à fait » affirma l'Étoile du Matin avec un sourire radieux.

* * *

Au début, jouer la nounou pour Raphaël avait été étonnamment facile. Le troisième Archange faisait bien sa mine la plus rébarbative, mais il restait allongé sans piper mot. Pour Lucifer, c'était assez casse-pieds de rester assis sans rien faire – les bouquins, ce n'était pas trop son truc – mais il reconnaissait que ça aurait pu être pire.

Quelques instants après qu'il ait pensé cela, la température de son cadet était montée en flèche. Ça encore, ça pouvait aller. L'ennui avec Raphaël, c'était que quand il allait réellement mal, il avait immanquablement la nausée – et cette fois non plus, ça n'avait pas raté.

Bon, au bout d'un moment, le guérisseur n'avait plus rien eu à vomir dans l'estomac, mais il continuait de hoqueter au-dessus de la bassine. Spectacle désolant, à vrai dire.

Entre deux accès de nausée, l'Archange à la peau brune dormait, recroquevillé sous deux couettes – dont une rajoutée par Lucifer pour que son cadet arrête de trembler comme une feuille morte en pleine tempête de neige.

_C'est drôle comme il a l'air différent_, songea l'Étoile du Matin en observant le dormeur.

Raphaël était étendu sur le dos, la tête tournée sur le côté, un bras replié à hauteur du visage, les traits complètements relâchés. Dans le sommeil, il perdait son air grincheux et paraissait juste…

Lucifer sursauta. Non, pas d'erreur, c'était bien là. Cette expression vulnérable, désespérément fragile et curieusement angélique. Cette impression d'être en présence d'une créature absolument sans défense et parfaitement céleste.

Dans le sommeil, le lien de parenté entre Raphaël et Gabriel était plus qu'évident.

L'Étoile du Matin secoua la tête avec un soupçon d'énervement. Qu'allait-il donc chercher ? Les deux derniers Archanges étaient pratiquement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Gabriel était hyperactif, pleurnichard, insupportable et ultrasensible, alors que Raphaël était silencieux, colérique, effacé et renfermé. Gabriel avait besoin d'être encadré. Pas Raphaël.

_Tu es sûr de ça ?_

Les ailes noir d'onyx se raidirent imperceptiblement. Bien sûr qu'il était sûr. Raphaël était farouchement indépendant. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Comme il l'avait dit, c'était lui qui s'occupait des autres. Pas les autres qui s'occupaient de lui.

_Et depuis quand s'occupe-t-il de lui-même, au juste ?_

Voyons… Une fois qu'il avait été pubère, Raphaël s'était montré tout à fait capable de vivre tout seul. D'un autre côté, c'était tout à fait logique, vu qu'il était sous la garde de Michel, lequel n'avait guère eu le temps d'être à la maison, à l'époque – la situation ne s'était pas franchement améliorée, aujourd'hui. Au départ, Michel avait confié le nouveau-né aux bons soins de Lucifer, mais une fois que Raphaël avait eu autour de quatre ans, l'Étoile du Matin n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le surveiller. Il avait supposé que Michel avait trouvé un autre ange pour s'occuper de leur petit frère.

_Ou alors il a pensé qu'il pouvait laisser Raphaël tout seul._

Non, Michel était certes un gros nul par bien des aspects, mais il ne ferait jamais ça… Il n'oserait jamais laisser un petit – qui plus est un petit confié à sa tutelle – sans la moindre surveillance. Ça aurait été de la négligence. Pire, de la maltraitance. Et le Protecteur du Paradis avait beau faire passer son travail avant sa famille, il n'irait tout de même pas jusque là.

Non ?

* * *

Raphaël était quasiment certain de lui-même, à présent.

Être malade, c'était pire que l'horreur.

Réprimant son envie de grogner, il se tourna sur le flanc. Il se sentait lourd et sale. Les joies de la convalescence.

La nausée se glissa le long de sa gorge. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Au moins six minutes ! Si son horloge interne ne le trompait pas, du reste…

« Lucifer. La bassine » souffla-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

« Lucifer ? »

Raphaël ouvrit les yeux à grand-peine. Il était seul dans la pièce.

Sans prévenir, des larmes bouillantes inondèrent ses joues alors qu'il étendait le bras pour récupérer la bassine sur la table de chevet.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il avait l'habitude, pourtant. S'il y avait quelque chose que lui avait appris son enfance, c'était que ses problèmes ne seraient réglés par personne d'autre que lui. Qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui si jamais son état se dégradait.

Parce que le fait qu'il soit malade avait toujours été moins important que le travail de Michel.

_Arrête ! Arrête tout de suite de pleurer !_

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était assis dans son lit, la bassine sur les genoux, ses cheveux noirs lui retombant sur la figure, et il pleurait tellement qu'il ne parvenait presque plus à respirer.

« Raph ?! »

La bassine lui fut presque arrachée de force, et deux longues mains froides lui saisirent le visage, lui faisant lever le nez vers une figure presque indistincte derrière le voile de larmes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria Lucifer stupéfait. « Je vais me faire un café et quand je reviens, tu nous joues la pleureuse ! »

Complètement désorienté par la fièvre et son mal au cœur persistant, Raphaël braqua sur son aîné un regard perdu.

« Je croyais que tu étais parti » fit-il d'une voix presque enfantine.

Les longs doigts glacés se crispèrent. L'instant d'après, Lucifer se laissait tomber sur le lit et attirait son cadet dans ses bras.

Raphaël ne put retenir un cri de protestation lorsqu'il sentit le corps froid de l'Étoile du Matin contre lui et se débattit sans grand résultat. Il se remit à pleurer, d'énervement, de frustration ou d'autre chose, il ne savait pas.

Il était si fatigué qu'il ne repoussa pas la main de son frère lorsque celui-ci se mit à lui caresser les cheveux – un geste auquel il n'avait plus eu droit après avoir eu cinq ans. Juste pour cette fois… il ne résisterait pas.

* * *

Dormir sur une chaise, ce n'était pas le summum du confort, ainsi que le découvrit Lucifer en se réveillant avec le postérieur atrocement douloureux.

Et en plus de ça, il sentait une migraine lui labourer l'intérieur du crâne. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir jouer les bonnes âmes…

Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir pensé ça. Surtout après avoir laissé son petit frère sangloter dans ses bras pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de le recoucher. Son petit frère qui ne pleurait _jamais _en temps normal.

En parlant de son malade, comment allait-il, celui-là ? L'Archange jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lit…

Lequel était vide.

_BordeldenomdePapa, Raph !_

Un bruit de vaisselle en provenance de la cuisine. Visiblement, l'espèce de salopard avait filé en douce se faire du café – il était totalement accro à la caféine – pendant que son geôlier roupillait. Il pourrait au moins lui faire l'aumône d'une tasse ?

« Tu devrais pas plutôt dormir au lieu de t'activer ? » lança-t-il en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Raphaël se retourna, permettant à Lucifer de constater que son cadet avait l'air d'aller mieux, d'après sa moue grincheuse qui était revenue. Cela dit, l'effet était sacrément ruiné par le fait que l'Archange à la peau brune était en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre beige, ses longs cheveux légèrement emmêlés retombant épars sur ses épaules.

« Une gastro-entérite ne dure pas plus de vingt-quatre heures » signala le guérisseur d'un ton guindé. « Je dirais donc que je suis à peu près sorti d'affaire. »

Lucifer leva les yeux au plafond.

« Puisque c'est le médecin qui parle, je ne discute plus ! Tu me passes un peu de café ? »

« C'est du thé » répliqua Raphaël en s'emparant de la bouilloire qui commençait à siffler.

L'Étoile du Matin haussa les sourcils.

« Tu sautes ta dose journalière de caféine ? Pincez-moi, je rêve ! »

« Le thé aussi contient de la caféine » rétorqua le guérisseur en remplissant deux tasses. « Je te préviens, je n'ai pas de sucre en réserve. »

« La tuile ! » se lamenta le deuxième Archange. « Donne tout de même. »

Le thé – surtout sans au minimum trois sucres – n'était pas franchement la boisson préférée de Lucifer, mais il fallait faire avec ce qu'on avait. Même si le jus de feuilles était amer et vous mettait la gorge à vif tellement il était chaud. _Comment Raph peut siffler ça sans ciller ?_

Ce fut lorsque les deux tasses furent mises dans l'évier que l'Archange aux ailes noires se décida à reprendre la parole.

« Alors… ça t'arrive souvent de tomber malade ? »

L'aile supérieure gauche de Raphaël se déplia à moitié puis se replia – la manière angélique de hausser l'épaule.

« Pas souvent. Mon système immunitaire est plus renforcé que le tien ou celui de nos autres frères et sœurs, mais oui, ça m'arrive. »

« Et… Tu te soignes tout seul ? »

Une étincelle de confusion scintilla dans les yeux marron.

« Je me suis toujours soigné tout seul. »

Ceci, ce n'était pas ce que voulait entendre Lucifer. Tout sauf la confirmation de ses ignobles soupçons sur la manière dont Michel s'était occupé de Raphaël.

« Et depuis combien de temps, exactement ? »

Le guérisseur s'assombrit. En fait… il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler une seule fois où quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'était rendu compte qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Lucifer savait ce que signifiait l'absence de réponse de son cadet. Il avait envie de pleurer. Et d'aller casser la gueule à Michel. Voire de faire les deux en même temps. Et par-dessus tout, il était furieux.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas vu que quelque chose clochait ?_

Il aurait _dû _le voir. Il aurait _dû _comprendre. Et plus encore, il aurait _dû _faire quelque chose. Un ange, un Archange digne de ce nom ne laisse pas tomber un de ses petits frères au point que celui-ci ne s'attende plus à ce qu'on veuille l'aider.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu sais quoi, Raph ? La prochaine fois que tu attrape quelque chose, tu viens me le dire, que je te borde. »

La grâce du guérisseur tournoya sur elle-même sous le coup de l'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, tout d'un coup ? » interrogea-t-il avec un brin de méfiance.

Les yeux jaunes de l'Étoile du Matin étaient inhabituellement graves.

« Raphaël. Je suis ton frère aîné, nous sommes d'accord ? »

« Oui… »

« Alors laisse-moi jouer mon rôle. »

Mal à l'aise, Raphaël serra ses ailes le plus possible contre son dos. Pour qui se prenait donc Lucifer ? Il n'était plus un nouveau-né, il savait se torcher tout seul, merci bien. Et puis, en guise de modèle fraternel, Lucifer était tout bonnement _risible_, à jurer, railler et se conduire comme un dépravé toute la journée.

Oui mais il restait son frère. Son _grand _frère. Prendre soin de ses cadets faisait partie de ses devoirs. Et puis…

Et puis de temps en temps, ça ne serait pas si mal de plus être coriace en permanence. De faire une pause et laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre les choses en main.

Les coins de la bouche de l'Archange à la peau brune se retroussèrent.

« Tu es vraiment un emmerdeur fini, tu le sais, ça ? »

Lucifer partit d'un grand rire.

« T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt à moi de la dire, cette phrase ? »

Raphaël fit mine de s'étrangler, mais sans perdre son léger sourire.

**Ma centième fic ! Je n'en reviens pas d'être allée aussi loin ! Merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui me lisent et me donnent envie de continuer à écrire !**


End file.
